


The End.

by thefandomoctopus



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, Other, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandomoctopus/pseuds/thefandomoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they all live happily every after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mary and Francis.

Mary and Francis suddenly forgot every single one of their problems and walked gracefully and flawlessly to their bed room and had sex. 

A lot of sex.

All of the sex.

They made love viciously.

Violently.

Shamelessly.

And then they had lots of little babies and never grew old and had more sex. 

And they never died or had anymore threats on their lives.

They were happy.  


	2. Kenna and Bash.

Kenna and Bash suddenly forgot about every single problem they had. The fact that she had sex with his father. That he was never really there any more. And enjoyed nine hundred nights in tireless bed together. 

Happily. 

Sexually. 

And they had a lot of sex. 

And stared wistfully into each others eyes. 

And had a bajillion little babies. 

That all had Bash's amazing eyes. 

And they were all happy. 

And careless. 

And happy. 


	3. Lola

Lola wakes up

Happy. 

Proud

Not alone

With someone she loves

And who accepts her and her baby 

and they have a million more perfect babies

and spend hours staring into each others eyes

Lovingly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... i don't know who I ship Lola with yet, so she's just with someone who makes her happy because i don't know about Narcisse.... i still don't trust him 100%


End file.
